This agreement will serve to examine the utility of pathogen detection methods in Fecal Microbiota Transplantation (FMT), understand the effect of manufacturing conditions on the viability and efficacy of FMT products, and identify markers of potency for FMT products using a novel mouse strain exhibiting unique resistance to C. difficile colonization.